


The one who came back

by Percyjacksonlover03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03
Summary: Its been 10 years since HE died. And now Voldemort rules the wizarding world freely without anyone being able to stop him. Every rebel has been beaten into submission. Seems like Ron and Hermione are living lavish lives along with Ginny and Molly. Sirius and Remus have been put in Azkaban and Dumbledore was killed.Pretty bad, no?Well Death isn't very happy either. His 'going to be master' was killed by his own. And he won't be forgiving people so soon. He has some very nasty and chilling tricks up his sleeve and he is going to put them to use now.HE will be back......... And soon......
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Harry Potter. Who is Harry Potter? I am afraid I don't know. Never heard the name either. Harry Potter. Hmmm. No I am sure I have never heard of any person by that name. 

But there is one person you need to know about. Forget about Harry Potter and remember the Dark Lord instead if you plan to see the light of the day. He is the real power here and no one defies him. Those who did not listen to him were crucioed into madness while those who dared to go against his ideals were put in Azkaban. 

The Ministry is now under the control of Mrs. Granger Weasley. While Gringotts still remains with the Goblins, Hogsmeade is now Ronald Weasley's property. The world is just as we've seen for the past ten years. No changes have been brought about in the past decade.

We are trapped in a house with no escape routes. Though we can still move about, we have strict curfews on our daily diet and our routines.

Everything is unpredictable out here. No one knows what awaits them every minute. Hogwarts is a school for wizarding studies that teaches children to kill. If we don't send our child to study...... we will be thrown into routines of torture. Our children will be sent to foster families and then schooled. We have no choice.

Will it ever get better?


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins!
> 
> Hey there! This is my first fic on this platform and would appreciate if you give your valuable feedback and help me out.

Harry Potter had just woken up. As he looked around he couldn't identify with his surroundings.

Just where was he?

All he remembered was falling asleep in his bed in Grimmauld Place after having a sandwich that Ginny had brought him. 

Wait. Ginny. Where was she now? Was she alright? He hoped she was. He loved her with everything he had. Ginny was his life. He tried to understand what was going on all the while worrying for his fiancée. Ah yes, fiancée indeed. He had proposed to her not long ago.

He was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard a groan. He turned around, his wand in hand.  
(What? He was a warrior now. So he had his reflexes.)

In front of him was a shadowy figure clothed in a void black cloak with a part of it torn. The hood covered his face and the atmosphere around him automatically darkened. He looked like an other worldly creature. Harry could see the tight line his lips were pulled in from where the hood ended. 

Harry's wand hand shook. It was then that he noticed his wand. Instead of his old, trusty phoenix feather wand, the elder wand glimmered in his hand. He looked up at the creature in front of him and with as much dignity as he was left with, he asked ,atleast tried to, when the figure spoke, " Who am I? That's what you wanted to ask, right?" Harry gulped.

"I am Death and before you ask, yes, you have died. Though that shouldn't have happened if those mortals had stayed true to themselves." Now the last statement stumped Harry. Even if he wanted to shout at this -whatever this was- for trying to get him with such a stupid joke, he couldn't just ignore what he had heard. Mortals. Who? 

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked. "Your so called best friends and fiancée along with their mother." "What do you mean? They wouldn't do anything of that sort to me! They are the only semblance of a family I'd ever had!" 

"Well, it seems that they have. I am not going to talk with you interrupting me every now and then, so I'll show you what exactly happened." 

The air in front of Harry seemed to shimmer as a portal-like thing appeared except with a screen and he began to notice what he hadn't known before.

_It was the day he had first stepped on the platform nine and three quarters. He had yet to cross the barrier and was standing in front of the two platforms nine and ten. Then he heard the oh so familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley._

_"What was the platform number again?" It was now that he saw her looking meaningfully at her daughter, expecting her to answer. And she did. "Nine and three quarters. Mum." It was now that he realised that the entire conversation between them was for him. He saw his eleven year old self walking over to them._

_The scene shifted. Now he was sitting on his own in the compartment he had managed to find vacant. As he sat watching the activity on the station, a very red Ron popped his head in. " Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." His past self replied in affirmative . But he gritted his teeth._

_Practically half of the train's occupants were still on the station. How was everywhere else full then? He realised that he was just so desperate to have a friend then that he couldn't see what lay before his eyes. The scene shifted again and he could see himself and Ron looking at a bushy haired girl aka Hermione standing at the door to their compartment. He could see her eyeing his past self almost triumphantly._

_She even had a soft smile on her lips. Meaning, she had meant to find him all along. He noticed that as soon as he looked away she winked at Ron. The scene shifted. Now he and Ron were alone and Ron was explaining to him just how evil the slytherins were. He was ashamed at how easily he was influenced by a mere child who was biased. And at the same point, Draco Malfoy entered._

_What a great timing Malfoy! Harry thought sighing. And he just had to act like a stupid, biased pureblood. Idiot! Now Harry realised the number of mistakes he had made, all under the influence of either Ron or Hermione. The scene shifted._

_Now they were in their potion class. Snape was asking him questions. Hermione raised her hand at every one of them. What was new? Then he saw it. He was sitting there looking at Hermione as though waiting for her to answer every time. He had known the answers yet he had just got bored with seeing her raise her hand. After all, he had studied his books before coming._

_The scene shifted once again. It was their second year now. The time he was accused of being the heir of slytherin. He saw his past self going out of the library and as soon as he did, he saw both Ron and Hermione letting out a breath. They looked at each other and laughed ,almost guffawing. Harry was seriously hurt. Why hadn't he seen this ever before? Malfoy was right after all._

_The scene shifted and they were now at the entrance to the chamber of secrets. What would've happened here?Thought Harry. As Harry walked into the cave, he saw Ron raising Lockhart's wand and muttering a spell. And there, the roof fell in between them. He had done it on purpose! He heard Ron say,"Great. At least he will die in there. The basilisk will surely kill him."_

_The scene shifted. This was the end of the year feast after the chamber had been closed. As he stood he saw Hermione run towards him and embrace him. Now as he noticed it he saw her rolling her eyes at Ron and letting out a quiet sigh._

_The third year. Ron was holding onto Hermione and Remus. As they walked forth , Ron pushed Remus to the ground, letting the rat (Pettigrew) escape. As Remus turned, Harry could see Ron smirking at Hermione._

_The fourth year. Hermione looked frustrated as she looked at Ron. "Why do I have to act like I understand while you get a break from all this?" Ron replied,"Because you are the smart one. Of course you will understand he didn't put his name in."_

_The fifth year. It was Umbridge's room. He was being questioned. Hermione had shouted," Harry tell her! The weapon!" She then smirked at Ron probably expecting that he will die this time._

_The sixth year. Hermione was in the ROR. She opened the door and in came hooded death eaters. Malfoy was hidden behind the pillar. His eyes told that he was terrified._

_Year they had spent on run. This was just after he had gone inside the tent to give them privacy after Ron had returned. Ron smiled wide and hugged Hermione really hard. "I hate this you know. We can very easily get him caught by just saying the name and save us further trouble. Besides I have seen him talk about Ginny in sleep. I guess her love potion is working on him. Let's just hope he'll be stupid enough to accept it when we lead him to the castle." "You are right . But we need to tell the Dark Lord that he will have to go underground for sometime so we can kill him when he least expects it."_

_Finally, it was the day he had seen last before he came here. He saw himself sitting on his bed as he drank a glass of juice. Just before he could lie down, Ginny came in with a sandwich in a plate. He had denied but she had fed him anyway._

As soon as he closed eyes, he was out cold. And Ginny laughed like a maniac. She pulled out a vial from her pocket ,tracing the name, Draught of Death over it.

Harry couldn't stop his tears when they came. He had just been used all this while. There were so many emotions that plagued him now. Anger, disappointment , frustration, pain and helplessness. He cried ,cursing his fate and desperation to find a friend of all things. 

_Couldn't he have waited?_


	3. The Master of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown and explanations.

Harry just cried. And cried until his tear ducts had nothing more to give. When it passed, he noticed his hand clutching someone else's on his shoulder. 

Strange. He hadn't even realized when it happened. He turned around to thank the person and was greeted by dark eyes and that black ethereal cloak. Oh. Death. He had been so engrossed in his misery that he had forgotten about the immortal's presence.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have. I didn't realize.. I...." Harry stammered. Death just smiled." It's alright master. Sometimes exhausting your tear ducts doesn't mean you are weak. It just means that you have been strong for too long." 

Harry blushed crimson at the words 'exhausting your tear ducts'. But then he realized what the immortal being had just addressed him as. Master.

"Master?" He asked, bewildered. Death nodded. "Master." He replied. Harry's jaw hung open. "But why. I mean. If it's about the hallows, then I never had them together. I had the cloak with me for the entire seven years but the stone, I got it only after my seventeenth birthday. And the elder wand? I never even held it except when I placed it in the headmaster's office and I did not have resurrection stone at that time. I left it in the forbidden forest." 

"You are right except the wand has been yours since you disarmed Draco Malfoy and being the descendant of Ignotus you have the invisibility cloak. Moreover, doesn't matter if you opened the snitch at the last point, you had the stone with you all along." 

"So I am your master now? Meaning I am immortal?" Harry asked. Death smiled slightly, nodding. Harry couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. But he deflated just as soon. "What has been happening on the earth now? How long have I been out? And does this mean Voldemort is alive? Which shouldn't be possible considering I destroyed all his horcruxes. And what does it mean for me?"   
  
Death looked at his master fondly. He was just too innocent and precious. "Well, let's just say everything's not very good. Hogwarts is under the control of Death Eaters. Hogsmeade is the property of your ' best friend' Ron while the Ministry runs at the orders of 'the most brilliant witch' of your year. You have been out for almost 5 years now. Yes Voldemort is alive. I will explain that later. This means you have to go back to the Earth soon enough to end him seeing you are the only one who can." 

"Hmmmm" Harry said. It was a lot to process now. He did not fail to notice the bitterness in his newly found friend's voice when he spoke of Ron and Hermione. Wait. Friend? Oh you idiot Harry. He had just learnt what happened when he rushed to make friends. It hadn't been more than a few hours and he was already calling this being his friend? 

Being lost in his reverie, he didn't notice Death smiling and shaking his head at him.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a part of his family back and some new facts are revealed, though not necessarily in that order.

Harry looked at Death ,his eyebrows raised and expression much more calm and composed than before. "So, How is Voldemort still alive?" He asked with a casualty he didn't know he had prior to meeting Death.

"Figured you would ask. Well, let's just say you were led to believe he was dead so that you could put your guard down. As it is known to you, only you can kill him and the chances of him killing you are very slim due to the support you have. So it was decided, to the Dark Lord's utmost displeasure, that you would be killed by your friends instead. 

It was much easier and even more fatal as you were stabbed in the back by those you considered family and this broke your spirit as well. That was why it took me so long to bring you here to talk to me. As for how, you were made to believe you had destroyed all his horcruxes and did not need to kill him yourself as was suggested by your dearest best friend, Miss Granger. Also you were lied to about your relatives' deaths." 

The last line truly stumped Harry. Who was alive? His parents? Sirius? Remus? Cedric? "No. Not your parents. But your godfather, Sirius and his best friend Remus are alive. Though I cannot say they are well as they are in Azkaban but they are both breathing and on Earth." 

Harry stared at Death, his eyes brimming with tears once again. His godfather was alive! But he was Azkaban! Only four years out of that dreadful place and he was back there for the past five years? "When can we get Sirius and Remus back out?" Harry asked, desperate. "As soon as you are ready." "I am ready! Can we do it now?" 

Death looked at him,"It will be another five years before we can go back to the Earth. How will we hide their absence till then?" "Can't you create their illusions? Let the world believe they are still there while we bring them back here?" Death's master looked at him with his wide innocent eyes.

"Okay......" Said Death. Harry smiled. 

_**Azkaban  
Earth** _

Sirius Black sat huddled in a corner of his cell with his best friend, Remus Lupin sitting right in the cell beside his. It had been so so long since either of them had seen light. They didn't even know how long had it passed since they had heard of Harry's death. Harry, oh Harry. His best friend's son Harry was no more. Nothing could have hurt Sirius more than his own godson's death. His life was meaningless without Harry. 

As he sat in his cell, he suddenly saw a long black cloak tailing on the ground right outside. He froze. Had the dementors finally decided to give him and Remus the Kiss? But suddenly, his vision focussed on its own for the first time in what felt like forever and right in front of his eyes stood Harry. His godson Harry! When he shook his head blinking his eyes rapidly, Harry just smiled ,his head tilted to one side. 

Sirius turned to see Remus looking equally shocked as he stared at boy in front of his eyes. Except he looked older, mature. "Yes. It is me. Padfoot, Moony. Your Harry. Prongs' Harry." That was it and Sirius launched himself at his godson hugging him tightly. Harry hugged him back his eyes closing as his arms wrapped around the person closest to his dad. Remus came too, somehow his cell had opened of its own accord, embracing them both from behind.

Death smiled at the three. He waved his hand creating two silhouettes into the two cells before he transported his master, himself and the other two men back to his land.


	5. Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri gets pranked!

It has been 5 yrs since Harry got his Godfather, no father, out of Azkaban alongside his Uncle Remus. It had taken them both a very long time to adjust to the fact that Harry Potter was the Master of Death and even longer to admit that he was practically dead. They had a hard time believing that their Harry, their James' Harry was immortal now. But when they came to terms with it, they were both very happy for him. Slowly and gradually, they even got used to Death's presence.

As of today, Harry was planning to prank Sirius. Even now, when he was already in his late twenties,mentally, he still hadn't lost his humor and mischief. As soon as he was done, he hid behind the tall staircase waiting for Sirius to step down and into the trap. As he stayed there crouched, his beautiful emerald eyes shone with mirth and happiness.

Sirius came down the stairs searching for Remus. He had to talk to him about their nephew's fast approaching birthday. As soon as he placed his foot on the last step, he was engulfed by a flurry of smoke, making him cough. Remus and Death came out to see what the commotion about and was met by the sight of a laughing Harry and a _lot_ of smoke on the staircase. 

When the smoke dissipated, Sirius saw Harry laughing his head off, he didn't know why so he asked him. Harry just pointed at his hair and dissolved into another fit of giggles. Sirius turned and saw even Remus laughing silently. What was going on? Remus conjured him a mirror and told him to look for himself. 

When Sirius saw what he did, he turned pale, his jaw dropping and eyes widening in horror. His dark hair had turned into blonde. And not just any blonde. _Malfoy_ Blonde. He couldn't believe it! 

Now Harry laughed even louder, almost guffawing. Remus too couldn't keep his laughter in. Sirius just pouted and lifted his head in the 'why me' gesture. His only comfort was that atleast Death wasn't laughing. But then, he rarely ever did so. 

"Okay okay fun aside, we have some important things to discuss." Death said. Harry pouted but agreed nonetheless. 

They walked back in the kitchen, leaving father and son to deal with the situation. Harry just waved his hand and Sirius' hair went back to normal. As they followed the other two into the kitchen, Sirius gave Harry a look that warned him to watch his back. 

When they had settled in their chairs, Death started speaking. "It's time that we go back to Earth now. I believe that you are all ready to face the world now. You must know that Voldemort is feared by every single person living in the wizarding world except for those who helped him conquer ,of course." 

"But how do we get back? I mean though Death will take us back, how do we make an appearance?" Remus said. "I didn't understand what you mean Uncle." Harry said. "I mean how do we operate once we go back? Are you going to send us back in time to correct what happened? And if yes, then when exactly?" 

"No you won't be going back in time. That would be just too impractical and it might disturb certain things the way they were." Death said. Harry continued,"Besides,I may become just too vengeful while dealing with my 'friends' and'fiancée'." 

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked. "I say we go back and leave the things the way they are. It will gain us a few advantages. Like everyone will underestimate you and Remus because we will make them believe you just broke out of Azkaban. No one will remember Harry Potter except for the traitors and the Dark Lord himself.

Also, the wand that he currently has, is a copy of the real Elder Wand and we would gain the element of surprise as Harry has the real one.Besides, it will take everyone time to realise that it is Harry who is wreaking havoc in the Wizarding World and his eternal 18 year old body will just add to the facade." 

"I'm in." Harry said. "So am I." Sirius added. Remus looked at them with uncertainty. He wasn't sure about this. But one pleading look from Harry had him melting. He too nodded.

And so, they did just that.


	6. Havoc on Earth

**One month past**

Cloaked in black, three figures silently glided down the pathway. In the dark and silent night, they stalked towards their next prey. Ginevra Weasley. It was an unusually quiet night. Even the nocturnals were absent. 

They stepped onto the front porch of the very lavish house, which she shouldn't have been able to afford with all the money in her family vault running out and her lack of a well-paid job. The figure in the middle raised his eyebrow at the unlocked door. Cocky much? 

Anyway, it just made their work easier. As they gracefully crossed the threshold of her house, they were suddenly hit by the odour of feminine perfume. Like _lots_ of it. So much that it seemed that the entire house had been bathed in it. They started to search for the woman up and down. Finally one of them came across a room that was double lashed on the inside.

Looks like she hadn't heard of hiding in plain sight. Well. An Alohomora took care of it. When he stepped in, he saw the woman sleeping quite soundly snug in her bed. He drew a dagger. It was horribly blunt. Eh. He would just sharpen it. He sat down on the floor with a shrug and started to sharpen it.

The constant rubbing woke Ginevra up. She shakily reached for her wand kept on the bedside instead of shouting. Smart. She fired a _Stupefy_ at him only for it to bounce off. _Petrificus Totalus_ and _Crucio_ followed but bounced off him harmlessly. 

Now even more jumpy and tuly intimidated, she asked, "W-who are you?" The figure stopped at once. He got up from his spot, turning around. As he stepped into moonlight, her already pale face, lost any colour that might have been left. Vicious emerald eyes met her own and she couldn't help but gulp audibly. 

She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the man who had died ten years ago. She had made sure of it. In fact, she had been there when he was cremated. How was this even possible? How could HE be alive? As his lips curled up into a chilling smirk, she shouted in horror,"Harry!"

That was the last word she ever uttered as the dagger made home in her stomach. The other two figures stepped out of the shadows. Both their faces adorned by matching mischievous smirks. And just like that, they turned on their heels and apparated away into the night leaving behind no clue of what happened there except for Ginevra herself.

**The Daily Prophet**

**RONALD WEASLEY'S SISTER FOUND DEAD  
THUNDER STRIKES AGAIN!!!**

_Ronald Weasley, the owner of Hogsmeade, found his sister Ginevra Molly Weasley in a pool of her own blood when he flooed over to her place this morning._

_He, while still sniffling, explained that he had gone over to his younger sister's place to have breakfast with her as his wife, The Minster, was out for some work. When he had called for her and she hadn't responded, he had walked up to her room and came across her body lying lifelessly on the bed. The bedsheets had been soaked with her blood and her eyes were still wide open but unseeing._

_The murder weapon wasn't found and there was no trace of someone else being in the house. So it was concluded that this must be Thunder's work. (More information about Thunder on page 3.)_

_In the past month, Thunder has taken nearly 10 lives. All of them were accomplices of the Dark Lord somehow or the other. The aurors haven't yet figured if Thunder is a single person or a group of them with hateful feelings towards the Dark Lord._

_-Rita Skeeter_


	7. The Muggle Way

When they read the news in Daily Prophet, the three men couldn't help but laugh. _Skeeter and her unique writing style!_

"The Aurors still haven't figured out that there is three of us and not one! They do know that you both vanished from Azkaban a month ago, don't they? Or they just haven't made the connection yet?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"Harry, relax! It's good they haven't found out yet. Or things would be more difficult for us. Besides they are probably thinking that I would have killed Sirius by now with me being a werewolf and all and am probably better off out of Azkaban." Remus tried to calm Harry down.

"How can I not worry Remus? This way our plan will be late according to the time line we had set! The wizarding world should have known by now that someone broke you out of Azkaban and is now assisting you in taking revenge." 

"Harry. Moony is right. It's okay if they don't know yet. We would just have to think of a different way to make it more obvious. Hey Moony, why don't we do it the Muggle way?" Sirius asked.

"The Muggle way?" Harry and Remus spoke together, puzzled.

"Oh yes, my dear accomplices. Most definitely yes. They wouldn't know what hit them. And I think I know exactly who is going to help us take them down."

**The Malfoy Manor  
Same day  
7:00 pm  
(Narcissa's wing)**

An unsuspecting woman sat in the parlor, her long fingers resting on the piano, having just finished playing a piece.

"That was beautiful, cousin." Sirius' voice startled Narcissa so much that she almost jumped a foot in the air. "Sirius!?" She asked, stunned.

"Oh yes, Cissa dear. Miss me?" He asked playfully. "My God Sirius! How - Why are you here!? You do know that if Lucius came up and saw you and Remus here, you would be back in Azkaban before you can tell another one of your Sirius - Serious jokes, right?" 

"Oh Cissy, you haven't changed yet, have you? Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Atleast give your cousin a hug! I have visited you after so long!" 

Narcissa hurriedly moved and hugged Sirius. "Okay. I did miss you, you idiot. But seriously. Please leave before Lucius sees you." 

"Why are you so afraid of that git? Does he..... you know......" "No. No Siri he doesn't. It's just that I don't want you to be arrested again." 

"Well good for him then. Or I would have had to kill him." "Padfoot, shouldn't you be telling her why we came here in the first place." Remus said.

"Of course. So the thing is Cissa, that all those murders that have happened in the past month were done by Moony and I along with a secret partner." 

"Wait what!? All ten of them!?" "All ten of them." "What? How?" "Oh Cissy, we are Thunder. And yes we did all those murders. And now we need your help." "My help?" 

"Yes. This nephew of ours wants the wizarding world to know that him, Moony and I are Thunder. With his identity being the exception. And we need to -" 

"Wait. Nephew? Who are you talking about Sirius. Which nephew do you have except for Draco and Potter? Because I know that Draco couldn't have broken you out of Azkaban and Potter's.... Well dead." 

"I am alive Mrs. Malfoy and I like it that way better, thank you very much." Harry appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of Narcissa. 

"How?" Was the only thing she could ask. Harry looked at Sirius who nodded. And so he began. He told her about everything that had happened. The betrayal. The resurrection. The breakout. Everything. 

By the end of the explanation, Narcissa was just too stunned to say anything for five minutes. For five minutes she just sat there, with her head in her hands trying to take it in.

"Oh my god! That's just awful Harry! I can call you that right?" After receiving a nod in return she continued. "Tell me how I can help you. Those deceiving bastards deserve to be punished." 

"See. I told you Cissa would understand. She hates traitors." Now Sirius addressed Narcissa ,"Listen we need supplies. Muggle supplies." "Muggle supplies?" "Yes. We cannot go to muggle London due to our unfinished work. So I am asking you to help us in getting red paint, a broad brush, lots of white paper and pens of course. Quills won't work."

"Okay but why do you need all this?" "That I will tell you later on but right now we must leave before anyone comes -"

"Potter?"


	8. Befriending the once enemy...

"Potter?" 

Harry turned around, gulping slightly as he met the silver-grey eyes of the House Black. He had definitely been dreading meeting Draco Lucius Malfoy even if he knew he would eventually have to face him. And now, standing in front of the said boy, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

Pure guilt anchored him to the spot. He had wronged this man both intentionally and unintentionally. He still regretted the _Sectumsempra_ he had thrown at him. All those times he had accused Draco Malfoy of being a Death Eater. He had rejected the man when they were just two eleven year olds. All because of Ronald Weasely.

He hated the man he had once called his best friend. Draco, the one who could have been a good friend to him, had always been looked down upon by nearly every Hogwarts student ,who wasn't a Slytherin, just because he and his _friends_ hated him. 

"Potter, Are you going to say something or not? You have been standing there for over five minutes now. Cat got your tongue, eh?" 

Harry shook his head and replied, "I am sorry Malfoy." "For what? And how in the hell are you alive? Weren't you supposed to be dead as a doornail?" 

"Sorry for everything wrong I have ever done to you. That spell. I didn't know what it did. It was truly unintentional. I am so sorry. I never did apologise for that before. Please forgive me." 

"Oh do shut your trap Potter. I am not used to this cheesy stuff. Not from you of all people. And there wasn't a need to apologise in the first place. You already had made it up to me, when you saved my life in that 'Come and Go' room." Harry nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"So now. Why and how are you alive, O' great Chosen One? And please don't tell me that it is because you are The Boy Who Lived." 

Harry gave another sheepish smile and Draco groaned."Oh great. It is ,isn't it?" 

"Well not exactly that but yeah, due to one of my humble titles." Draco raised his eyebrows. " I am The Master Of Death now, you see." 

Draco's jaw dropped. "What? How?" Was what he could get out of his mouth. 

Harry just sighed and started to explain everything from the beginning. By the end of the explanation, Draco had a sly smirk on his face. " Told you ,didn't I? That you don't want to go mixing with the wrong sort." 

"Oh yeah you did. Please don't hurt my already bruised ego by saying, 'I told you so'." 

"Okay. I won't. But why are you here? I mean shouldn't you be going all, ' I am back to ruin your life' on The Dark Lord and your lovely best friends?" 

"That's exactly why we needed Narcissa's help. But you will have to help us as well, Draco. Please keep all this information to yourself. We cannot afford your father knowing that Harry is alive." Sirius spoke for the first time since Draco had come in. 

"Of course I will, uncle. I think this will be the best way to extract revenge from Father. Besides, life is just too boring with no Potter to make fun of in." 

Harry scoffed while Sirius and Narcissa burst out laughing. 

"Some friend you are." Harry remarked. Draco only smirked. 

"Okay. Enough with the teasing. You guys should leave before Lucius comes. And Harry take care of yourself." Narcissa spoke.

Three nods answered her and they all turned on their heels and apparated away.


	9. The Visit to Gringotts...

"Hey Harry! Get down here! Cissa sent the supplies!" Sirius shouted. "Oh God, Siri! Will you please stop trying to burst my eardrums by hollering that loud?" Remus asked. 

" Wait. They are here?" Harry hollered back and Remus groaned. _It was tiring to deal with the Father-son duo when they were so similar._

Harry bounded down the stairs and pushed Sirius aside, getting a good look at the supplies. The red paint and brushes shone in the light. The plain papers reminded Harry of the time before he had stepped in Hogwarts. He still liked pen and paper better than parchment and quills. 

If the wizarding world was very good at some things, it still lacked many modern advancements that were much more convenient. He was shook out of his thoughts by Sirius' shoulder bump. 

"Where were you lost?" He asked Harry almost worriedly. "Nowhere. Just thinking how the wizarding world is so backward in terms of technology." Sirius just shook his head ,amused. "You think I don't know that? Anyway, now that these are here, we can get on with our plan. After all, we have two Weasleys and one Granger-Weasley to kill." 

"About that. Are we sure that no other betrayed us?" Remus asked. "What do you mean Uncle Moony?" "I mean, are we sure that it was only Molly, Ginevra, Ronald and Hermione that betrayed you, Harry? Or was someone else also involved?" 

"But Death showed me that only. No other person deceived me." Harry said, confused. "Hmmm. Harry you remember you had told us that you withheld your knowledge purposefully?" Harry nodded. "Why is it that you did it?" 

"I did it because I didn't want anymore attention than I already had..........?" Harry said, his confidence fading by the end the sentence. "But you already were famous. Why would an eleven year old think something of like that? It wouldn't have made a difference anyway." Sirius said.

Harry was stunned into silence. As he thought about it, he started to see many more loop holes in what he knew as truth now. As far as he remembered, he had wanted to prove himself. But had done the opposite.

_Wasn't it this wish of his that had almost got him sorted into Slytherin due to it being a strong ambition? Then why had he downplayed himself?_

"I think it's time we visit Gringotts." Sirius said. Harry nodded absentmindedly.

**Gringotts, Diagon alley  
London**

The three hooded figures stepped inside the wizarding bank. Nearly every wizard stared at them but the Goblins merely glanced at them once before getting on with their work.

They just walked forth and Sirius stepped forward. "Master Goblin, we are here to check upon a few familial matters. If you would be so kind to help us out.....?" The Goblin hid the slight shock he felt at the wizard addressing him so politely.

"I am sorry sir. I am busy at the moment. But I will have some other Goblin look at your vaults and whatever else you need." He replied almost as respectfully as Sirius had. "Thank you Master Goblin. " 

Another Goblin stepped forward and gestured them to follow him in. They walked behind him without hesitation. When they finally reached a private chamber, they threw off their hoods looking straight at the Goblin.

"Ah. Lord Black and Lord Potter. I was wondering when I would see you both. And I see Mr. Lupin is here too. Please take your seats. How may I help you?" The Goblin asked.

They glanced at each other, shocked. "You were expecting us!?" Harry whispered urgently. "Why yes. Lord Potter. No matter what the wizards think, the Goblin Nation always trusts factual evidences more than material ones. We were expecting you much earlier to confirm your Lordships over the Houses you were either heir to or triumphed over." 

"My Lordships? I thought I was only Lord Potter?" "Ah yes. Your being the only living descendant of Ignotus Peverell makes you Lord Peverell as well, doesn't it?" The Goblin asked almost playfully. Harry stared at him wide eyed. 

"Lord Peverell?" He asked in a whisper. "Oh yes. In fact, let's have you tested to see how many Houses are you magically bound to." Harry could only nod. The Goblin just shook his head and pulled Harry's hand forth. He very easily pierced the tip of his finger with his tal- sorry - nails.

He allowed seven drops of his blood to fall on the parchment before pushing it back to the boy who hastily healed it with a simple _Episkey._

"Here you go Lord Potter." The Goblin handed over the parchment.

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter née Evans

Titles: Lord Potter (claimed)

Lord Peverell (yet to claim)

Heir Black (yet to claim)

Lord Slytherin (yet to claim) (by triumph)

Lord Gaunt (yet to claim) (by triumph)

Mates: None (Reasons unknown) 

Wand core: Thestral hair

Magical core: Brimming

Patronus: Stag

Animagus form: Shadow Phoenix (Yet to be discovered)

Liquid assets: 567,000,000,000,000 galleons, 342,158,981,000,000 sickles and 789,345,239,000,000 knuts

Solid assets: Family heirlooms, books, tapestries, Potter Manor, The Swiss Cottage, Godric's Hollow; 12, Grimauld Place; The Peverell Manor. 

Status: Honorary Slytherin, Thunder and The Master of Death  
Harry was shocked at the number of Houses he was the Lord to. Also, he had never known that Sirius had named him the heir to House of Black. Then, the money he had. Damn. On paper it looked even more overwhelming than it was in person.

"If you hadn't known about the Lordships, what else can I help you with?" The Goblin asked. "Uh We had heard that Goblins are well aware of some detection spells that help in telling whether a person had been under influence charms or not?" 

The Goblin frowned. "Do you want to check for blocks or potions in one of your systems?" Sirius nodded. "We have a doubt regarding the same. Can you please check Harry?" The Goblin nodded and took out a fresh parchment repeating the previous process. 

Spells: None  
Charms: None  
Potions: Draught of Death (Dormant) (Administered by Ginevra Molly Weasley)  
Amortentia (Dormant) (Administered by Ginevra Molly Weasley) (Brewed by Molly Muriel Weasely née Prewett)  
Draught of Disinterest (Dormant) (Administered by Hermione Granger-Weasley) 

"What the - " "Sirius it's okay. She used only one potion. How she managed to brew it in her first year, I don't know." Harry said. "How dare that Mudblood do this to you Harry? How dare she?" Sirius spoke, his voice dangerously soft. And it's never good for you if a Black's voice goes so soft of its own accord.

"Siri -" "No Remus. I think we've just found our next target."


	10. Revenge

To say Sirius was angry would be a huge understatement. He was livid. _How dare that traitor drug Harry with a potion?_

He struggled to keep his temper in check as the three of them strolled through the corridors of The Ministry. _To hell with their plan of keeping the Aurors confused._ He was going to make Granger regret ever crossing paths with either of them. She had incurred the wrath of a Black and was about to learn how horrendous of a mistake she had made.

Harry glanced at Sirius worriedly. He just hoped his godfather wouldn't go overboard with Granger's punishment. Not that he had any sympathy for the woman, he just didn't want Siri to lose his temper and sanity. 

The three of them were cloaked and walked together, giving every wizard the creeps. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to The Minister's office. Harry sensed the detection spell before he felt it.

He immediately closed his eyes and called upon the power of Death, shrouding them from prying eyes. Despite the spell not sensing them, he kept a tight hold on the magic until the doors finally opened. The Minister's floor was just as vacant as they had thought. 

_Granger has turned very cocky with time_ , Harry noted dryly. Anyway, they got inside the door with Granger's name over it and were immediately met by a wand pointed at them. Harry more in particular.

This enraged Sirius more than anything. A single flick of his own wand and _The Most Brilliant Witch_ had lost her wand. With a wand at her throat, it was for the first time in years that Hermione Granger-Weasley had so much as remotely considered that she might not get out of this alive. 

Just before she could apparate on the spot, Harry caught her arm and twisted it too much for her to not be in pain. She visibly shook in pain and fear. "W-who are you?" She asked, trying to be impassive.

"So much for being the brightest witch of her age." Sirius said. "Thunder. Did you not think that we might come after you?" She was left gaping like a fish. Sirius tsked. 

"Too full of ourselves, are we?" Hermione gulped. "Aww. Poor baby. Are you scared, my dear?" Sirius continued. "Don't worry. We'll make it fast and very less painful for you if you tell us why did you drug Harry on a potion in your first year itself?" 

She looked at him in shock. "H- how do you kn- know?" She managed to stutter. Sirius just smirked before throwing his hood back. Granger turned paler than she already had. 

She gulped and looked at the other two. Remus threw his hood back as well scaring her further. Harry still hadn't let her hand go when she stared at him pointedly, trying to get a reaction out of him. 

"I asked you something, Granger!" Sirius said sharply, causing her to flinch. "I - I knew that Harry was smarter than he let on. I didn't want to let him have the spotlight. So, I brewed that potion. His disinterest in academics helped me a great deal in achieving the status of being the wisest."

"Being his friend, you should have encouraged him to research further rather than dosing him on a potion. You have insulted each and every 'friend' ever by doing what you did." Harry spoke, his grip tightening.

Hermione knew that voice all too well. Ever since his funeral, his voice had haunted her dreams. Mocking and berating her for what she did. How could she not recognise the voice that had once consoled her when her heart had been broken by her so-called husband? The voice that belonged to the most amazing friend anyone could have ever had.

"Harry?" She had asked tentatively. The said man shook his hood off too. Those vicious emerald eyes met her own frightened and guilty ones. She couldn't hold his gaze. 

And with that, The Minister of Magic fell on the floor, her eyes unfocused as a certain sword went through her.

**The Minister of Magic dead!!  
Aurors make a startling discovery!!**

_Yes, you read that right, my dear readers! The Minister of Magic, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, was found murdered in the very same way as her sister-in-law, one Ginevra Molly Weasley with an exception to the the place where she lost her life._

_This morning, at 10.00, Auror Shacklebolt had reported to The Minister's office to update her on certain confidential developments when he found her lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. Her eyes wide open and unfocused._

_Much similar to Miss. Weasley's case, the murder weapon was not found. Also, in addition to the usual facts that singled Thunder out as the murderer, The Minister's left hand was found badly twisted to the point that she almost broke a wrist bone or two._

_The workers at The Ministry confirmed the presence of three rather strange wizards, all cloaked in black and seeming to have nothing to do with The Ministry. The Aurors discovered that it was those three who committed the crime and were finally branded the name, Thunder._

_More information on Aurors' findings on page 4._

_-Rita Skeeter_


	11. Not Enough Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry re-evaluates things.

It had been a week since they killed Granger and two days since they took Molly Weasley's life. It was oddly nice to see her mouth shut for once and for all.

Harry was sitting an armchair, lost in thought when Sirius approached him. "Harry?" He asked softly.Harry just turned to him and hugged him tight. "Siri" He murmured. His godfather stroked his back softly." What happened?" 

"Are we right in what we are doing, Siri? I mean, we've killed so many people by now. Is it the right way to take revenge? Are we not going wrong somewhere?" Harry asked. 

Sirius just ran his hand through his godson's hair. "I think we are not wrong, Harry. They have wronged you in so many ways, it's only fair that they suffer too. And then, they actually aren't suffering either. They all die so easily without any pain. Besides, Death would have come to warn you by now if we were going overboard. Think of yourself as just a reaper of the souls that Death would have taken sooner or later." 

Harry nodded. Giving his godfather a smile, he stood up. "Thanks Siri. I don't know what had happened to me. I just don't want to become a ruthless monster." Sirius just smiled,"You are not a monster, nor will you ever be. Especially, since you are thinking about it so much."

They were interrupted by Remus calling for them. "What is it Moony?" Sirius asked. "I was saying that supper is ready and I want to talk to you both." Remus replied. 

Both Harry and Sirius gave each other confused glances but sat down anyway. When Remus looked up from his plate and found them staring at him expectantly, he frowned. "Did you eat already?" 

At identical nods, he groaned . _Oh gods, these two will be the death of me._ "So soon? I haven't even started yet." They shrugged. "You said you had to talk to us. That is sort of a sugar high for both Harry and I. Neither of us is hungry enough to eat." Harry nodded.

Remus groaned once again. He should have expected that answer. "But I want to eat. Let me finish, then I will tell you." He said and went back to eating.

A few minutes later, he was interrupted Sirius tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly and Harry burning holes in his head. "I swear, sometimes you both are worse than ADHD kids. Can't you be patient?"

"Sorry, Moony! Patience is not a virtue of mine. Same goes for Harry. Right?" He directed the last part to Harry, who once again nodded in sync with his godfather.

"Godsdammit. You guys are insufferable! " Remus sighed and gestured them to sit calmly and pushed his plate away. "So, I was thinking, what should our next step be? I mean we have already eliminated Ginevra, her mother and Granger. What now? Do we go after Ronald next? Or Vold - sorry, had forgotten about the taboo - Riddle himself?"

"Hmm. I say, we go directly after the no-nose git next." Sirius said. Harry just sat in silence. "What do we do indeed." He murmured softly as he sat back in his chair.

"No Harry, Padfoot is right to some extent. If we go straight for Riddle, we would avoid raising suspicion as to why are his accomplices being killed. He would be alert when we get to him as all his pawns would be dead." Remus said.

"This is Tom Riddle we are talking about, Uncle Moony. Yes, he is nowhere near as sane anymore. He used to be the brightest wizard Hogwarts had ever seen right after Dumbledore. But not any longer. He lost his sanity when he split his soul in seven. Also, one of the greatest advantages that we have now is that he has barely 0.78% of his soul left with him. So yes, he is weaker than he can ever be. But that is only possible if we eliminate all the other Death Eaters first.

From what I've heard they are quite loyal to their 'Dark Lord' and will do anything to protect him. And they have their souls." Harry said.

This had left the other two in complete silence, trying to make sense of what they'd heard. _Harry is much more acquainted with Riddle's way of thinking than he would care to admit._

"What if we ask for help from others?" Sirius suggested. "I don't want anyone else to have blood on their hands, Siri" Harry replied. "Oh come on Harry! It's not a problem if they willingly do it. I bet more than have of the wizarding world will be ready to kill those, who destroyed them." Sirius insisted. 

Harry stood still, having long since abandoned his seat on the chair. "Pleeeeeeeaase Harry....?" Sirius asked. "Yes please." Remus responded. 

"You too, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it! The world was against him! And - ugh! How do both of them have such annoying puppy dog eyes! Sirius, he could understand with his animagus being a Grimm and all...... But Uncle Moony? Guess, a wolf was just as capable of making that expression as a dog.

"Okay." He said, reluctantly. The other two jumped in air in happiness. 

_Now I understand how the Marauders got away with everything they did so easily._


	12. Preparations......

"So, what's the update, Siri?" Harry asked when his godfather came out of the floo. "Nothing much. I asked for help from several old families, and as we had thought, they agreed to finish the Death Eaters." 

"Like?" Harry asked. "Well, I found that your friends; Susan Bones Neville Longbottom, Ernie MacMillan and Luna Lovegood were still alive and sane by some miracle, so I asked them. They all agreed to do it. Infact, as we speak; Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are being taken care of." 

"The older ones or the younger ones?" Remus emerged from the back. "The older ones of course. The younger ones didn't do anything wrong and were infact in the same warehouse as the other four from Harry's year, along with Blaise Zabini.

They were reluctant to killing their own fathers so, they will take care of the other Death Eaters instead. Like Avery, for an instance." 

Harry's eyes widened. "Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?" He asked, not really believing. Theodore and Blaise, he would still have believed but the other two? How? But then, Draco Malfoy was his friend of all people. 

"Yes. Those three are on our side. I didn't bother asking Draco as I know that he would've refused. There's no way that he is going get his hands dirty." Harry and Remus nodded. 

"So, how long until The Inner Circle of Riddle is completely gone?" Harry asked. "The only ones left are Lucius Malfoy and Ronald Weasely." Sirius said. "Hmm. Barty Crouch Jr and Snape are already dead. What about Macnair and the Lestranges?" Remus asked.

" Well, 'my dearest cousin' Bellatrix had turned too insane for Tommy Boy's liking, so, she will not pose a problem anymore. As for the other three ; Theodore, Vincent and Gregory are taking care of them." Sirius replied, with obvious venom and glee when he talked about Bellatrix. 

"By the way, Harry, you are saying that only Tommy is left. What about that snake of his? Nagini,right?" "Neville had taken Nagini down, hadn't he? I mean it was after that, that Granger had suggested that Riddle would die soon enough and didn't need to be killed." 

"Ah right." Remus said, "It was after that, that Riddle had gone into hiding for sometime until the final blow delivered by Ginevra Weasely." 

Harry hummed in agreement. "What about the messages? Will they be left?" Harry asked. "I already took care of it." Remus replied. "Near every dead wizard, a message from Thunder themselves will be left, warning the Aurors ,and advertently Riddle, of what is to come." 

Harry smirked. This was going to be fun.


	13. Tom Riddle and The Fake Wand.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldie and Ronnie's turn

Everything had been going well for Voldemort ever since Harry Potter had died. Well, all was well until about a month ago, when his loyal Death Eaters started to go down, one at a time. 

At first, he had dismissed the occurrences as someone taking revenge. Eh. He didn't care if one or two of them died off, he had many trusted accomplices who could make up for their loss. 

Besides, his loyal were starting to get testy and way too curious for their own good. And so, he hadn't thought twice before throwing an _Avada Kedavra_ at Bellatrix. 

It was after that Weasley girl - what was her name - Ginna, no, Ginn, no, Gia, nah, Ginny! Right. It was after Ginny Weasely died, that he started to get worried. No, not worried. Suspicious. The Dark Lord never gets worried. Not for anyone. Not even himself.

Hmm. So, he started to get suspicious when Gin - oh curse her! Ugh. Whatever! - when the Weasely girl died. It wasn't even a week before the smartest girl in his ranks was also found dead in her office. The Ministry of all places! 

If The Ministry wasn't safe, the Minister herself wasn't safe despite the many Aurors at her gaurd, then how could any member of his Inner Circle be safe? 

"My Lord! My - my Lord!" The shouts broke him out of his reverie. He turned to cast a _Crucio_ at the one who dared disturb him, wand at the ready. But the scene that met his eyes had him baffled for a moment. Ronald Weasely, the most loyal of his accomplices, was running towards him, breathing hard, with Lucius right behind him. 

"What happened?" He asked. "M- my Lord" Ronald spoke in between loud gulps of air, "Avery, Macnair,Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and the Lestrange brothers are dead." 

"What!?" Voldemort asked, shocked. He couldn't believe it! Most of his Inner Circle was no more! What was left of the said group was standing right in front of him. Ronald and Lucius. 

"Who dare -" He was cut off in middle. "I dare." Sirius Black said, casually twirling his wand. 

Ron froze. Sirius Black is Thunder! Damn it. That's why Hermione didn't last. Him and Professor Lupin must've been there together! But then, who was the third guy with them?

Sirius smirked internally, keeping an impassive face on the outside. Ronald's expression was very amusing. He looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He couldn't wait for him to see Harry. Would he faint at the sight of his not so dead 'best mate' that he deceived? Sirius hoped he did. It would be much easier to take him out then.

"Black," Voldemort roared, "How dare you!" "Like this." Sirius replied, throwing a wordless and wandless _Stupefy_ at Lucius Malfoy. Ron flinched and Voldemort almost growled at his casual attitude. 

Remus and Harry, shrouded by the Death's magic, were roaring in laughter at Voldemort's expression. Harry hadn't missed the sudden nervousness on his face when Siri had fired the stunner, even if it was momentous.

"Alright cub. It's my turn to go. Make sure you scare the hell out of them when you make an appearance. Okay?" Harry nodded and watched his Uncle Moony go out and terrify the already cowering Weasely. 

"So, Weasely. Got something to say in your defence?" Remus asked, casually baring his fangs. He couldn't help but thank Death and Harry for making it possible for him to turn whenever he wished to. Now he was like an actual wolf animagus. And it was amazing!

Ron knew it was coming but couldn't suppress the shudder. This was almost worse than being hit by a _Crucio_ and due to The Dark Lord's temper, he knew exactly how _that_ felt. 

He couldn't help but be intimidated by the two men. Both of whom alongside James Potter,he knew as the brightest pupils to ever grace Hogwarts right after The Dark Lord himself. And from what Hermione had told him, all three of them were powerful enough to hold their own in a duel against Professor Flitwik himself. 

The only reason James Potter had lost his life to his Lord was because his best friends weren't there by his side or Harry wouldn't have been who he had been when he had tricked the boy into befriending him.

Also, he was well aware of the infamous Black temper as his father had often talked of his grandmother who had been a Black before she married his grandfather, Septimus Weasley. And then, Walburga Black's potrait hadn't exactly been the most reassuring of how well the Blacks controlled their anger.

Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes. _How did Black and Lupin escape from Azkaban?_ Even if Black had been able to do it before, he shouldn't have been able to break out of the wizard prison this time. Both of them should've been wallowing in self pity and resignation because they had lost their godson.

But he wasn't about to show his confusion. So he raised the Elder Wand, that he had retrieved from Dumbledore's office after Potter's death. He had hated to part with his precious wand when he had faked his death.

Just before he could throw an _Avada Kedavra_ at Black, he felt his wand getting hotter and hotter with every passing second. What is going on? 

The temperature of the wand only grew until he could no longer hold it. He was forced to drop it and as soon as he did, he saw how red the wand had turned. A few more agonising seconds later, the wand combusted.

Black and Lupin dissolved in hysterical laughter as Voldemort just stared at the place his wand had been. Ron could only feel more afraid. He'd known that these two were masters at Pranks but he never realised that they could destroy wands too!

He wouldn't ever raise his wand if he got out of this alive, which was highly unlikely. 

A dark as night cloak emerged from nothingness. The hood pulled up. Ron's eyes widened. This must be the third man! 

He could feel the temperature drop a few degrees as the figure literally glided over to their little group. 

"W-who are you?" Ron asked, trying and failing to keep fear from filtering through.

At this Voldemort suddenly realised that they had company. Even though his wand had just blown up, Ronald's trembling voice was more of a concern at the moment. He, turned his head and froze when he saw a dark, hooded figure standing beside Black and Lupin.

He couldn't help but repeat Ronald's question only with ,what he hoped was, an impassive tone. The figure just smirked before throwing his hood back. 

Voldemort's breath hitched when he saw his old enemy standing in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron shook in cold fear. No, no no. _How could this be?_ Harry Potter was dead. After all, he had been the one to write his 'best friend's' obituary. He had been there when Neville and Hermione had read the eulogies. 

_Harry Potter is dead! I'm just seeing things._ He chanted over and over in his head. Especially since, the boy did not look a day older than eighteen. But that theory of his failed when he saw The Dark Lord looking just as gobsmacked. 

"H-how?" He asked, now positively shaking. The boy - he refused to call him Harry - just raised an eyebrow. 

"Why Weasely, are you scared?" Sirius asked, "I'd thought that you were not afraid of anything, well,except for spiders. Did your not so dead best mate scare you out of your wits?" 

"Honestly, Weasley. One would think that you would be positively ecstatic to see your best friend alive. What happened? Do you not want to hug Harry and tell him just how much you have missed him?" Remus taunted him.

"I wouldn't have ever, so much as thought that you of all people will betray me Ron. You were my first friend. My brother. And you did this to me?" Harry asked. "Why? Had I asked you to spare me some money? Had I treated you like dirt? Had I ever bossed you around? What did I ever do to deserve what I did?"

"I - I d-didn't have a ch-choice." Ron replied. "The only reason he ever befriended you was because I asked him to." Voldemort took over from the boy. Hmm. So, the self-proclaimed Lord was finally mobile enough to speak. "Now, if all the emotional crap is out of the way, let's come to the point. How are you alive, Potter?" 

Harry arched his eyebrow at Tom Riddle. "Do you really want to know?" Voldemort, in turn, raised his eyebrow too, knowing that he should be probably hexing the three of them into oblivion but didn't do it because of two reasons. One, his wand had just blown up and Two, he was simply curious. _What? Can I not be curious?_ Despite all that soul splitting, his curiosity had always been there.

"Umm ok. So, I really did die. But the thing is that I was brought back to life by Death. Ironical, right? I know. Anyway, he told me that I was his master. The Master Of Death. And so, I am immortal. So, you can't really kill me." Harry said, almost convinced that Voldemort couldn't do anything as he didn't have a wand anymore. _So, why not?_

"But I have the Elder Wand. How are you the Master of Death?" Voldemort asked. "Uh. About that. Okay. So, brace yourself." Voldemort's eyebrows shot up. 

"The wand you had, was not the real one. I have the real one right here." Harry said, watching as The Elder Wand answered his call. 

Voldemort felt his slight disappointment turn into anger. He was furious. No, scratch that. He was freaking livid! So he did nothing to control himself when his magic begun lash out at everyone present. 

Harry had expected it to some extent, so, he quickly grabbed Siri and Uncle Moony and called upon Death. They watched as the Dark Lord's magic left only destruction in its wake.

When it was over, Ronald was surprisingly still alive. Hmmm. Anyway. "You done with your temper tantrum yet?" Harry mocked Riddle. He growled in warning.

Suddenly, a dull thud distracted them from their heated discussion. They turned to see Lucius Malfoy on the floor. Dead. Draco Malfoy stood over him. His wand still in the air. Harry could only stare. 

"You don't actually take care of everything, do you Potter?" Draco drawled. "If I hadn't been here, one of your beloved uncles would've been dead while you still argued with The Dark Lord."

Harry shook his head and turned back to Voldemort, who was still seething, that another in his ranks had just died. Harry lifted his wand and just before he could cast a quick _Diffindo_ and be done with all of it,while Riddle was not in his senses, a pained grimace resounded in the air. 

This time Harry gulped. 

How had he forgotten about Ronald? Throwing a _Petrificus Totalus_ over his shoulder at Riddle, he turned to look in the direction the voice had come from. 

Ronald had a sword through his stomach. The hilt of the sword was with Ge - no, no it wasn't George! It was Fred! _Fred is alive!? How? Oh my gods._ "Yeah yeah. I'm alive, little brother. Now go complete your pending work." This snapped Harry out of his trance.

He turned around casted a quick _Homenum Revelio_ to check for any more hidden surprises. When he got no indication as to the same, he casted a _Confringo_ , having decided at the last point that blasting the threat was better than trying to sever its into parts.

When Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-fashioned Lord Voldemort, inevitably blew up in smoke, leaving behind nothing except for dust, Harry finally let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

He felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his chest when Siri tackled him in a hug. "You did it Harry! You did it!" 

A giddy feeling spread all over his chest as he finally realised the meaning of the words just spoken to him. "We did it Siri! We did it!" He spoke, his voice barely a whisper as shocked laughter bubbled past his lips. 

He felt himself dissolve in hysteria. He'd done it! They'd done it! They'd finally done it! Yes! He would've jumped up and down if Siri had not been hugging him so hard. 

He turned to Uncle Moony and embraced him as well. After a good, long hug, Harry pulled out only to be tackled into another by Fred and George. 

**A week later**

Harry was sitting on a cliff, his legs swinging as he thought about what all happened in the past week. 

After they had all (except for Draco) returned to Thunder's hideout (The Potter Manor) and had had something to eat, the twins had begged him to tell them how the three of them were alive. When that explanation was over, he'd asked them the very same question, How was Fred alive? 

From what he had been told, Fred had never died. He had been taken to St. Mungos the very day of the battle because George refused to believe that his twin was gone. Only George knew that Fred was alive and in a coma until he regained consciousness and they came back to The Burrow.

Harry had been killed by then. When they learnt what their mother, sister and youngest brother had done to him, they had left the family and returned to their appartment. 

After that piece of information, they'd just bid each other Good Night. 

Ever since, things had been good to say the least. Innocent were freed from Azkaban. People were informed of the victory. Hogwarts' staff was reinstated. Kingsley Shacklebolt was hailed the Minister. Shopkeepers in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were returned their rights. Victims were given compensation. 

They had also found Teddy. Looks like, after Harry had died, he had almost been shipped to Ronald to be taken care of. But Minerva had taken him away and raised the boy alone. When Remus had found that his son was alive and well, he had once again asked Harry to be his Godfather.

And Harry had agreed. Why would he not? 

A loud 'Harry' broke through his train of thoughts. Teddy was running over to him. "Harry! Dad agreed to let me stay with you for the night! How good is that?" Harry beamed as he picked the small eleven-year-old up. "That's wonderful Teddy!"

Giving him a piggy-back-ride back to The Potter Manor, Harry smiled.

_-Life couldn't be any better-_


End file.
